The present application relates generally to protective articles such as gloves, other wearable items and other protective flexible barriers that provide an indication of a chemical and/or mechanical breach of the article's protective surface.
Many workers come into contact with hazardous or pathogenic materials for which protection is desired. For example, industrial workers often come in contact with hazardous chemicals, including organic solvents, acids and bases. While permeation rates are known for various latex material protective compositions under laboratory testing conditions, a worker may not know when there is a chemical permeation occurring within the protective article during actual use—especially since failure of the protective wear depends on the amount, concentration or type of the contacted chemical and the thickness of the protective product.
It is known in the art that various types of articles can be used to protect individuals from these various hazardous materials. For example, gloves can be provided which protect an individual's hands and/or arms, and condoms can be provided which protect an individual's genitalia and body cavities. Such articles, however, can be compromised due to, for example, chemical permeation, punctures, partial thickness cuts, and the like. Protective articles that provide an indication that an actual breach of this type has occurred will allow the user to remove the article to limit or prevent exposure.
Hassan et al., US Pat. Application 2011/0287553, describes articles with indicator for indicating contamination or breach with microcapsules containing a dye, typically in a hydrophobic material. The microcapsules are believed to give a broad range of sensitivity to contaminating or breaching solvent. It has now been recognized that the range of sensitivity can be expanded, while simplifying the production of the articles.
There is a continuing need in the art for improved indicating articles which protect users from hazardous materials.